Road to Langley Falls
by Boolia
Summary: Happens during 'Choosy Wives Choose Smith.' Hayley and Klaus goes to follow My Morning Jacket on tour for fifteen weeks. But after they survive when their bus plunges into the lake, they have to find their way home. Can they do it? Inspired by the 'Road to' Family Guy episodes, and Phineas and Ferb's Road to Dansville'.
1. Part 1

Road to Langley Falls

Happens during 'Choosy Wives Choose Smith'

Part 1

Hayley went down her driveway, Klaus in his bowl, and sat down to wait. She was waiting for her friend Lindsey. She, Lindsey, and Klaus were going to go on a bus with other collage freshmen, and follow My Morning Jacket on tour for fifteen weeks. By her were her and Klaus' suitcases filled with what they both needed. She had set them down and had gotten Klaus. She sat on the on the suitcase. Klaus was next to her.

"What are we doing, Klaus?" Hayley asked the fish after a while.

"What are we _doing_?" Klaus responded. "You know what we are doing. We're waiting for your friend to take all of a bus filled with people, and follow My Morning Jacket on tour."

"Yeah, but for fifteen weeks? That's 105 days, almost four mouths!

"Ja, I know. That's one more day then Phineas und Ferb's summer. What are you getting at?" Hayley looked at him.

"Do you think that's too much? I mean I'll miss my family terribly. I haven't been without my family that long before."

"Hayley, I know you'll miss them. Hard to believe, but _I'm_ going to miss them! But, we can't let missing them get the best of us. You're 18, so I think this'll be good pratice for you when you move out, and face the world without your parents." Hayley sighed.

"I guess that's one way to look at it, but still, I'll miss them."

"You'll feel better once we're on the road, und see your favorite band."

"I hope you're right."

A shiver car then drove up, and stopped in front of the Smith driveway. Hayley, who had picked up the suitcases, went to the car. Her friend, Lindsey came out.

 _"Hi, Lindsey_!" Hayley greeted her friend.

"How are ya doing, girl?" Lindsey asked. "Are you ready to go?"

"You bet!"

" _Alright;_ that's what I like to hear!" Lindsey opened the trunk, and Hayley put her and Klaus' suitcases into it. Lindsey then closed it, and went to the driver's side. Hayley picked up Klaus, and went to the other side.

The girls got in, and buckled their seatbelts. Lindsey started the engine, and they drove off.

"I can't believe we're about to do this." Hayley said.

"Yeah, I know, _right?_ I can't believe it ether; but we're doing this!" Lindsey pumped her fist in the air.

" _Whoo; yeah_ ; let's _do_ this!"

" _Yeah_!" Hayley cheered as well. "Let's do this; baby!" Lindsey looked at Klaus.

"Why are you bringing your fish?" She wanted to know.

"Well, I…" Good question. Why _was_ she bringing Klaus along?

"I want to bond with you." He had told her when she asked why he wanted to come along. "I need to spend more time with you, und I think this fifteen week trip will be a wunderbar opportunity to." But, there was no way Hayley was going to tell her that. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"Whatever. Whatever you're cool with I guess. I'm not buying fish food for him though; you're going to have to do that yourself." Hayley gave her a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, okay. I will." She then was confused, and looked at her friend. "Isn't this your mom's car?"

"Yeah, but I totaled my own car. So, I'm using this without her permission. _Shhh_ ; don't tell."

"I don't know, Lindsey. Why don't you take this back home? I can drive us." Lindsey shook her head.

 _"No, no_ ; I got this. You just sit back, and enjoy the ride." So that is what she did.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Klaus." Hayley told Klaus.

"I do too." Klaus said back. ""But, let's enjoy this ride, und let whatever happens, happen. At least she's not texting while she's driving."

"Right."

They stopped at a stoplight.

" _OMG_ ; that is _so_ cute!" Hayley heard Lindsey say. She saw that Lindsey was laughing at a video she saw on her IPhone. She gasped.

"What are you _doing,_ Lindsey? You can't be doing that while driving; it's dangerous!" Lindsey looked at her.

"Look around, Hayley; we're at a stoplight. I'm not driving; we're fine."

"Yeah, but you don't know when the light will change. We might be able to go any second, and you're not ready because you're looking at your phone." Lindsey showed Hayley her phone. It was a video of a zebra with sunglasses, skating over ramps on a skateboard. The video was titled 'Tony Hawk of the Animal Kingdom.'

 _"See_?" Lindsey said, taking back her phone. "Isn't that cute?"

"Yeah, now put that away, and just focus on the road" A few moments later, Hayley saw that she was texting.

"Put it away!" She shouted. "You're going to get us killed!"

"I'm just texting Rachel how I liked the video she sent me. Won't take long."

"Well, just be ready when the light turns to green."

"Don't worry; I will." The light turned to green, and cars passed her. Hayley heard angry honks from outside. " _DRIVE_!" Hayley snatched her phone, and put it aside her. Lindsey stepped on the pedal, and drove off.

"What is up with you, Hayley? I was just about to put it away!"

"Well, I put it aside for you because I didn't want us to be killed. You're welcome!"

 _"Geez_ , Hayley, you need to take a chill pill. I had it all covered."

 _"Yeah, right!"_

 _"Hayley_ ," Klaus told her. She looked down at him. "No offence, but your friend is bad news. I think we should get out before it's too late." Hayley nodded.

"Okay, but I just don't get it. Lindsey smokes, does drugs, got suspended a few times from high school last year, and she even got a permanent tattoo on her arm without her parents' permission. She didn't use to be like this."

"People change, Hayley. You know that. Some for the best, and some for the worst. Now, let's get out of here!" Hayley nodded, and looked at her friend.

"Pull over, Lindsey. I want to drive on my own."

 _"What_? _No way!_ Did your fish tell you this?"

"I…uh…just pull over, okay?"

"No; I got this under control!"

"NO; YOU DON'T, _PULL OVER_!" But Lindsey just kept on driving. " _PULL OVER_!" She was about to take the steering wheel when they stopped in heavy traffic on the highway. Lindsey groaned.

 _"Great_ ; we're in traffic!" She looked at Hayley madly. " _There, happy!_?"

"Lindsey, I'm sorry. I just don't want us to be killed, okay?"

"And we won't! Honestly, Hayley, I thought you were my friend."

"Well, people change, Lindsey, okay? Some for the best, and some for the worst. Opinions change too. I'm sorry; I don't think we can be friends anymore." Lindsey turned to her.

"What are you talking about? Of _course_ we can be friends. _Gosh_ Hayley, I'm sorry you don't like the choices I've made, but it's my life! You can't tell me what and what I can't do." She looked at the traffic and groaned again. "This is going to take forever!" She honked the horn. " _MOVE IT!"_

Hayley saw something from out of her window. Police cars were by a wracked car. Officers were talking with the owner. Hayley turned to Lindsey.

"A car crash has happened; that's why it's taking so long."

"We don't have time to wait. I'm just going to drive off." Hayley's eyes widened.

 _"WHAT?"_ But it was too late; Lindsey has stepped on the gas, and sped off. "Aren't we going over the speed limit?"

"I'm sure we are, but so what? This way we'll arrive faster."

 _"And_ get a ticket!"

"No we won't; we'll be fine." Police sirens then could be heard. Lindsey swore loudly.

 _"See?_ Now we'll get a ticket for speeding."

"Not if we shake them off."

" _What_?" Lindsey sped up more.

"Yep, you are going to get arrested."

"No we're not, now shut up and let me drive!" They drove between several cars. They drove between a semi-truck. Up ahead of them was an exact same car and color as Lindsey's. _"Perfect_!" Hayley was confused.

" _Huh_? What are you going to do?"

"You'll see!" Lindsey then took a sharp turn by a wooded area, and waited. The semi turned the same turn, and the look-alike car sped past. The police, thinking it was Lindsey's, went after it. Lindsey sighed in relief. "Lost them!" She turned back on the highway, and resumed.

"That was an awful trick you just pulled there." Hayley said to Lindsey. "Fooling the police like that. You know, once they realize that it's not the right car they're chasing, they'll pull over and go back to you."

"It'll be too late. They won't find me."

"Even if they do, you're still speeding. A new police car will see what you're doing, and go after you."

"Then, maybe I'll shake them off as well. I'm not stopping; we don't have time for them to do their thing."

"They do 'their thing' so that the roads are safe."

 _"Yeah, yeah_ ; whatever! I'm not talking to you until we get there."

Lindsey's phone then buzzed.

"Check it." Lindsey told Hayley. Hayley was confused.

"I thought you weren't talking to me." Lindsey scowled.

"Just answer it!" Hayley held her hands in defense.

 _"Okay, okay_ ; I'll answer it." Hayley grabbed Lindsey's phone, and looked at it. It was a text from Rachel, asking where they were, and when there get to the school where the bus was.

"It's Rachael." Hayley announced. "She wants to know when we'll get there."

"Soon."

"How soon?" Lindsey sighed.

"Look, we're almost at the school. Just text her we'll be there in five to ten minutes." Hayley did just that. When she was done, she turned it off, and put in in the cup holder up front.

When they were finally at the Groff Community Collage, the bus was already there, and collage kids were getting on. Lindsey parked the car, but because she was going to fast she crashing into the building. Lindsey swore, and the airbags went off.

"Come on, Hayley." She told Hayley. "Let's get out of here, and on the bus." The girls exited the car, Hayley carrying Klaus, closing the car doors behind them. Lindsey quickly locked it with her keys, and put them into her pocket.

Hayley and Klaus both gasped as they saw the huge dent.

 _"Uh, Lindsey_?" Hayley spoke. "You may want to see this." Lindsey turned around, and saw the dent. She cussed again.

"My mom's going to _kill_ me!" She cried. "Well, there's nothing we can do now. Let's just go before anyone realizes that I crashed into one of the buildings." And so, they went to the bus.

When they got near, Rachel asked why they were late, so Lindsey explained as they all boarded.

 _"Gosh_ , Lindsey!" Rachel said as soon as they were on the road after Lindsey told her the story. "The police are looking for you? What if they chase the bus, and the bus have to make a unscheduled stop, and the police officer takes you away?"

" _Relax, Rach!"_ Lindsey assured her. "That won't happen. We lost the police, and they don't have a clue where we are."

"Don't bring me into it!" Hayley argued. "I had nothing to do with it!"

 _"Fine."_ Lindsey said. "I lost the police!" Hayley then turned to Rachel.

"Oh, and Lindsey crashed into one of the buildings on campus as we were parking."

 _"Hayley_! She doesn't need to know everything!"

"It's okay. I won't tell. Your secret's safe with me." Lindsey smiled.

"I knew I could count on you, Rach." Rachel smiled back.

 _"Whatever_." Hayley spoke. "Someone's going to find out eventually, you're get in trouble, and your parents will kill you." Lindsey groaned loudly, but didn't say anything. Rachel then noticed Klaus. She was confused.

"Why are you bringing your fish along, Hayley?" Hayley grinned, not wanting to tell. " _Well_? Out with it, girl!" Hayley looked down at Klaus. She had to say something, but what? That her fish could talk, and wanted to bond with her even though he hated My Morning Jacket? Yeah, right; fat chance! Hayley took a deep breath. She was about to tell them something, when somebody on the bus screamed. The girls all looked up in front of the bus. Hayley sighed in relief, but what was the scream about?" She tapped the young man in front of her, who was Kyle from one of her classes.

"What was the scream about?" She asked him.

"The bus driver passed out." He answered her. "He has a glass of beer in his hand." Hayley gasped.

"He was driving drunk?" Kyle nodded.

"Looks like it. Nobody's driving the bus!"

"Does anybody know how to drive this thing?" Kyle shrugged.

"Don't know. Hope so, or we'll all going to die." Hayley gasped again, afraid for her life. She was only 18, too young to die.

 _"Hayley_ ," Klaus told her. "Maybe you should see if you could drive the bus." Hayley was shocked.

"Are you _crazy_?! I don't have a bus license!"

"I know, but this is a life or death situation here. We could all die, and you can be a heroine!" He then was puzzled. "Wait, you're not drunk, are you?" Hayley looked down at him like he was crazy.

 _"No!"_

"Okay, I was just asking." Hayley gave Klaus to Rachel.

"Here. Hold him for me, won't you?" Rachel took him, confused.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to drive the bus." Rachel and Lindsey gasped.

"You don't have a license, do you?" Rachel wanted to know.

"No. But, this is a life or death saturation here. I may be able to save us all! Driving a bus can't be that different from driving a car, can it?"

"Did your fish put you up to this?" Lindsey asked. Hayley just glared at her. She was about to go up when Kyle spoke up.

"You don't need to." He said. "Somebody else is driving the bus, or at least trying to anyways." Hayley sighed in relief, took Klaus back, and sat back down in her spot.

Suddenly, the bus took some sharp turns, making the collage kids on the bus sway from side to side violently. Everybody screamed.

 _"HAYLEY!"_ Klaus screamed over the screams and loud thunks as bodies soared into the walls of the bus. "Get to the front of the bus, und steer this thing, because obviously the kid driving this bus doesn't know how!" Hayley nodded. She was about to go when Klaus' bowl shattered, and the fish began flopping up and down. Hayley gasped.

" _KLAUS_!" She yelled. She was about to aid him, when Klaus spoke to her.

 _"No, no_! Don't worry about me; just get to the front of this bus!" Hayley nodded. Looking determined, she went towards the front, jumping over rolling kids. She got to the front of the bus. The bus drove onto a bridge.

"I can't drive this thing!" The boy driving the bus cried out. "I can't even drive a car! I failed my driver's test four times!"

"Here, let me drive." The boy looked at her.

"Do you know how?" Hayley shook her head.

"I can drive a car, but not a bus."

"You're a better driver then me, here!" The kid gave up the steering wheel. Hayley took it right away.

But, it was too late. The bus crashed into a wall of the bridge, tipped over, and fell towards the lake below.

" _WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"_ Someone shouted. Kids screamed even louder as the bus dived into the lake.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Hayley coughed out water when she awoke. She stood up, and looked around. Where was she? She looked at Klaus, who was alive and swam in the lake near her.

"Where are we Klaus?" She asked him, Klaus shrugged.

"We're lost." He said. "I have no clue on where we are."

"Well, how did we get here?"

"When the bus fell into the lake, some EMTs dove in, hammered in the windows, und one by one took kids from the bus. I swam in, and saw you unconscious. I tried to warn the EMTS, but they were too busy saving the others. Knowing it might be too late by the time an EMT would get to you, I quickly swam to the nearest seat, und bit onto the springs under the cushion, letting it come off. I then pulled you to it. An EMT then saw it, and helped me by pulling you onto it. He then shoved it out of the window, and swam to help the last kid. I swam after you. The current pulled you here, and I followed. When we got near land, I pushed you to it, and the waves did the rest. Now, here we are."

"We need to get out of here, Klaus. I have to call my parents, and tell them where we are so that they can pick me up." Klaus nodded.

"I agree." He agreed.

"And we need to find you a new bowl or something that can make you live." Klaus nodded again.

"I agree on that as well." Hayley looked around again, and looked at Klaus.

"Stay here as I try to find help." Klaus nodded.

"Will do. The rest of the family will probably forget all about me, but for some reason, I trust you."

Hayley was about to go when she thought of something. She took out her cell phone, looked at Klaus, and decided against it. She was about to put her phone away when Klaus spoke.

 _"Hayley_ , what were you planning?"

"Nothing." She lied.

"Hayley; _come on_ , tell me." Hayley shook her head.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"Hurt my…what are you talking about?" Hayley hesitated. Should she tell him? "Hayley; _tell_ me!" Hayley took a deep breath. Well, here she goes. She looked at the fish.

"I was going to give you my phone to let you call my parents while I go buy you a new bowl or something."

"Then, why don't you?"

"Well, the problem is I don't want my phone to get wet."

"It won't get wet."

"It will if you accidently drop it in the water."

"I'll be careful."

"Well, I just don't know." This angered Klaus.

" _Hayley Dreamsmasher Smith_ ; it _pains_ me that you don't trust me!"

"It's not that I don't trust you; I just don't want my phone to drop in the water. Cell phones are expensive you know."

"Ja; I know, und I promised to be careful. I want at least _someone_ in the Smith family to trust in me!" Hayley hesitated. She didn't know what to do. She was about to go when Klaus barked at her.

 _"HAYLEY_ ; I SAVED YOU AS A BABY!" Hayley did a deep sigh.

"Oh _, alright_!" She turned back to Klaus, going to him. "I knew you would be upset; that's why I didn't want to tell you." Suddenly, she tripped, and the cell phone fell onto the ground. Hayley fell onto it the screen part of it. It flipped over, and fell into the lake. Hayley cursed. Klaus was about to say something when Hayley glared at him.

"Not a word!" She picked up her phone from out of the water, cleaned it with her shirt, and tried to turn it on. It didn't turn on. " _No, no, no_!" She tried again, and again, and again. It still didn't turn on. She gave up, and cursed loudly. "It's broken!"

"Sorry about your phone, Hayley, but maybe you can use a phone when you buy me a new bowl or something." Hayley put her broken phone in her pocket.

"That's what I'm going to do." She then left.

When Hayley brought a box of Ziploc bags, she placed it on the Check out Counter, She didn't see any bowls, plus she thought a Ziploc bag will be easer on a trip. She only needed one, but she couldn't open up the box just to take out one bag. Plus, she thought, she just saved her parents money when they need them in the future.

"I like to buy this box of Ziploc bags." She told the woman. The woman nodded, took the box, scanned it, put it in a plastic bag, and gave it back to her. Hayley thanked her, and handed her the money, which she grabbed. She was about to put the many in the cash register when Hayley spoke.

"Can I use your phone?" She wanted to know. "I gave you an extra dollar for it." The woman nodded.

"Sure; it's in the back."

"Thanks." Hayley then left for the back, taking the bag with her.

When she went to where the phone was, an elderly woman was already using it. The woman noticed her, and held up her hand to wait. Hayley waited.

Ten minutes went by, and the woman was still on the phone. _Come on_! She thought to herself. _How long are you going to be on the phone? This is the 21st Century!_ Even her grandparents have cell phones! Sure, they were confused at first on how to use them, but she and her brother taught them, and now they can use them like they were teenagers instead of folks of advanced years.

Ten more minutes went by, and the woman was still on the phone. Hayley sighed, and threw her arms in the air. _Unbelievable!_ I'm going to ask if I can use the one at the counter. She then went of.

The woman hung up, and turned around to give it to Hayley.

 _"Hmmm_." She thought out loud. "I thought for sure there was a young lady wanting to use the phone. Oh, well!" She hung up, and left.

The woman behind the counter was talking on the phone.

 _Dang it!_ Hayley thought. _I'll come back here later with Klaus_. She then left the store.

"Oh, thank _gosh_ you're back!" Klaus said as soon as Hayley came back. "I thought something bad happened to you. What took you so long?"

"Sorry." Hayley told him as she took the box out of the bag, and started to open it. "I waited for over 20 minutes for a phone."

" _Und_? Did you get it, und contact your parents?" Hayley shook her head.

"No; I gave up by then." She took out a Ziploc bag, opened it up, and filled it with water. "Here, jump in." Klaus did just that, and she took it out of the water. She put the box back in the bag, and carried it, along with Klaus. "Let's go back. The phone should be free by now!"" And with that, she went off.

When they neared the store where Hayley brought the Ziploc bags, Hayley's stomach growled.

"Suddenly, I'm hungry." She said.

"Ja." Klaus said, his stomach also growling. "I'm also hungry."

"And your fish food was in the suitcase back on the bus."

"Well, it's lost now, along with everything else in there. But, it's okay. I can have human food. You do have money, don't you?"

"Yeah, surprisingly. That's how I could afford the Ziploc bags."

"Of course. You call home, and then while we wait, we can get something to eat." Hayley nodded, and went into the store.

Both phones were busy again. She cussed to herself.

"Still busy." She said.

"Let's just find someplace to eat, und come back." Klaus suggested. Hayley nodded with agreement, and they left the store.

Minutes later, they arrived at a roadside diner: Nikki's Diner. It was designed to resemble a 1920's train car.

" _Perfect!"_ Hayley said. "Let's eat there. I hope they'll allow a fish in there."

"I was allowed at other places." Klaus said. "I don't think it'll be a problem."

" _Hmmm_ , that's true. Wonder why that is." Klaus only shrugged. They then went in.

When Hayley got in a booth, she put down the bags beside her. A woman in 1920's clothing's and gave her a menu. Her nametag said her name was Molly.

"My name is Molly." She told her. "Thank you for choosing to dine here. When you're ready to order, give me a holler."

"Thanks." Hayley said to her. "I will." Molly then left as Hayley looked at the menu. She picked up Klaus so he could look at the menu too.

" _Okay._ " Klaus said. "I know what I want, both food and beverage." Hayley nodded as Klaus told her what he wanted. Hayley then yelled Molly over. Molly went to her table with a pen and a notepad.

"We know what we want." She told her. Molly was confused.

" _We_?" She asked.

"I mean, _I_ know what I want." Molly nodded, and got her pen ready.

"What can I get you, darling?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger, French Fries, fish sticks, and chili." Molly wrote all of those down, and looked confused again.

"You want all that? Are you sure you'll eat it all?" Hayley nodded, and rubbed her tummy.

"Yeah. I'm really hungry." Molly just shrugged.

"Okay." She left.

As Klaus and Hayley had their drinks, the TV news turned louder.

"And in breaking news," Greg said on the TV. "A bus, carrying collage freshmen students, going after My Morning Jacket, plunged into the lake earlier today." Both Klaus and Hayley spat out their drinks. They grabbed napkins, wiped their faces, and looked at the TV. "Terri is on the scene about to talk to an EMT who was trying to save those poor kids. _Terri?_ " The screen switched to Terri near the bridge where the bus plunged into the lake. He had a microphone in his hand. "A drunk driver drove the bus when it went into the lake. Now, I'll hand you over to Carl, an EMT on the scene, who'll tell you more on what happened here today." He leaned the mike to Carl so he could speak.

"What happened here today with the bus was a very awful tragedy." Carl began. "And to think it could all have been avoided if the bus driver was sober, but alas, sadly he decided to drink while driving, thus paying the ultimate price, death."

"And the freshmen on board?" Carl frowned.

"My fellow comrades and I tried to save all of them, but, sadly, they all didn't make it."

"Every single one?"

"Well, one of them was missing; Miss. Hayley Smith." Terri gasped.

" _Hayley_? I know her! She's my neighbor's daughter!"

" _Oh, my_! I'm so sorry, until she shows up alive, I'm afraid for the moment she is pronounced dead."

"Well, the Smiths won't be happy about that."

"No, they won't. Nor will the other parents. Just let this be a lesson to drivers everywhere. Don't drink and drive, or it might be the last thing you ever do."

"Thanks, Carl. And now, back to you, Greg!" The screen switched back to Greg.

"Boy; that's _horrible_!" Klaus observed. "Makes you glad that we survived, _huh_ Hayley?" He heard crying, and turned to Hayley. She was, indeed crying.

"I know it's sad on what happened to your peers, Hayley. But, you have to be strong. There's nothing to do now."

"I should've gotten to the front of the bus sooner." She sobbed. "Then everyone might've been saved."

"Hayley, don't blame yourself. You did all you could. The driver shouldn't have been driving drunk, but he was." Hayley sniffed. She looked at him.

"Why do people drink and drive, Klaus? _Why,_ after all of those warning on TV and in the news, do they still do it?"

"Because they don't think it'll happen to them. Just like texting, talking on the phone, und other stuff that'll distract them. It's sad, but that is how it is sometimes." Hayley sniffed again.

"It just doesn't seem fair. I mean, for all of the other people on board. They're innocent. They didn't do anything wrong. I saw that someone was pregnant. So, not only was she killed, but also a baby who didn't have a chance at life. And poor Rachael and Lindsey, they were my friends! They didn't deserve this, not even Lindsey." She cried and cried. Klaus felt sad for her, not knowing what else to say to her, so he just let her cry. Molly then came with their food.

"Here's your food." She said. She then noticed Hayley crying. "Are you all right?" Hayley looked at Molly, and nodded. She tried to manage a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

"Yeah." Molly said putting her food down in front of her. "The news can be so depressing. Makes you lucky that it wasn't you or someone you love, wait, it wasn't someone you love, right?"

"Only my friends and some classmates of mine. It was my school."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Well, if you ever want to talk, you know what to do." Hayley nodded. Molly then left.

"Are you going to be okay, Hayley?" Klaus wanted to know. "You have to eat." Hayley nodded, as she wiped away some tears.

"I'll be okay." She said. She put Klaus' bag on the table, so he could eat. She began to eat also.

" _Molly_!" Hayley called as soon as she and Klaus were done with disserts. _"Check, please_ ; we're done!" Molly came up to them, confused again.

"There it is, again." She said. "'We'." Who's this 'we?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant, " _I'm_ done.'" Molly then noticed Klaus.

"Were you referring to your fish? Is that why you ordered all of that food? I thought fish only ate fish food." Hayley faked a laugh.

 _"What_? _Me._ feeding my fish people food? That's _crazy_! I told you I was really hungry, even for two desserts afterwards." Molly laughed too as she grabbed the bill and money.

"Yeah, that's crazy alright!" She began to leave again when Hayley spoke up.

"Oh, Molly, before you go, can I use a phone here? _Please?_ It's an emergency." She told Molly everything.

` _"Oh, my_!" Molly said. " _Honey_ , that's _terrible_!" Hayley nodded in agreement.

"So, can I use a phone?" Molly nodded.

"We usually don't let our customers use the phones here, but since this is an emergency, I give you an exception." Hayley smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem, sweetheart. Follow me; I'll show you the phone." Hayley got up, and followed her.

"It's here, dear." Molly said when they were at the phone. "Tell me when you're done."

"I will." Molly then left. Hayley picked up the phone, and dialed home.

" _Hello_?" Roger's voice answered on the other end.

" _Roger_." Hayley said. "Our bus went into the lake, and Klaus and I are lost. Are Mom or Dad there?"

"No they're not, but Steve's here."

"Steve's fourteen. He can't drive."

"He can drive a tractor." Hayley was about to say something when she decided against it.

"Can you pick up Klaus and I?"

"But what about your friend?"

"She's dead. Everyone's dead."

"Oh, well, that's a shame. What about the rest of your tour? Didn't you say it was fifteen weeks, or something?"

"Yeah, but, I think we should come home now. Plus, I got no one to drive us for that long."

"Well, no one wants to drive with the fish in the car. Are you sure you want to come home? You might be missing out on a chance of a lifetime." Hayley sighed. She really didn't want to, but with all that happened, felt like she should.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Okay, I'll pick you up, kiddo. Where are you?"

"On the West Virginia/Virginia border at Nikki's Diner."

"Okay; I'll be there in three hours."

"Thanks, Roger."

She hung up, told Molly she was done, went back to Klaus, and she told Klaus.

"Let's do something until then." Klaus said. Hayley nodded, and she grabbed her things, and they went out.

They returned to the diner at ten minutes to. Roger wasn't there, so they waited….and-waited….and waited. Molly came up to them.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "But, we're closing for the night. You can wait outside if you'd like." Hayley thanked her, grabbed Klaus and the bag, and went to wait outside.

"I don't get it." Hayley told Klaus. "Roger should be here by now."

"Well, it's Roger." Klaus said to her. "You shouldn't be surprised." Hayley sighed.

"I guess. I'll go call again. Hopefully, Mom and Dad will be home." She was about to go, when a voice spoke up.

"You need a lift?" Hayley turned to the young man who had spoken to her.

"I'm going to Langley Falls, Virginia." The man nodded.

"We can take you there." Hayley was confused.

" _Really_? I wouldn't be a burden to you?"

" _What? You? Nah_! We'd be happy too." Hayley nodded.

"Sure. Thanks." She was a little unsure to go with strangers, but she didn't want to wait for her parents. She went after the man.

"I'm Dylan."

"I'm Hayley."

Dylan led her to an RV. A second young man was there.

"We have company, Boss. This lay and her fish are going to Langley Falls. Can they come?" The man smiled.

"Sure; the more, the merrier." He looked at Hayley. "Come on, little lady." Hayley went in the RV with the two men.

"That's my boss, Leo." Dylan told Hayley. He then was confused. "why are you taking your fish with you?" Hayley gave a nervous smile to him.

"Don't ask." She said, and that was that.

" _Here we go_!" Leo said. He turned on the ignition, and the RV took off.

Both Hayley and Klaus were unaware of what they were getting themselves into.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

" _Say, Hayley_ ," Dylan said to Hayley when they were on the road. Hayley was playing _Sorry_ with Klaus who was across from her. The bag with the box of smaller bags was next to her. She looked up at Dylan.

" _Yeah_?" She wanted to know.

"Can you come with me to the bedroom?"

" _Why_?"

"Just come in the bedroom." Hayley shrugged, got up, and went with Dylan. Dylan was confused.

"Were you playing _Sorry_ with your fish?"

"No." Hayley lied. "I was playing by myself. My fish was just watching me." Dylan shrugged, and let it be.

Klaus continued the game himself, moving his bag so he could reach the pieces and cards.

" _So,"_ Hayley said to Dylan once they were in the bedroom. "Why did you drag me in here with you?" Dylan began to take off his shirt. Hayley was confused. "Dylan, what are you doing? Why did you take off your shirt." Dylan threw his shirt on the bed beside them.

"You're see." He told her.

" _What_?" Dylan pushed her on the bed. He plopped himself beside her, and tried to make love with her. Hayley scream.

" _DYLAN; KNOCK IT OFF_!" She yelled. "This is so _inappropriate._ I have a boyfriend. _"_

"But, I love you and you can break up with him. You have a new boyfriend"

" _What_?! I'll _never_ date you, _sicko!"_ Hayley got up, and slapped him across the face. Dylan rubbed the bleeding area on his cheek. Before he could try again, Hayley ran out of the room. Klaus looked up at Hayley.

"Hayley," He said. "What's wrong?" Hayley looked at him.

"Dylan is raping me." She told him. Dylan then ran out.

" _STAY AWAY FROM ME, PERVERT_!" She yelled as she ran in the RV. Dylan ran after her.

"But, I want to make love with you."

"Well, I don't _want_ to make love with you."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." The two ran in the whole RV.

" _CAN YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!"_ Leo, who was driving, demanded. "I'm trying to drive and I can't when you two are acting like little kids!"

"Sorry, Boss." Dylan apologized. "But, I want to make out with this hot babe."

"Well, _don't_! Can't you see she's not into you?"

" _Thank you_!" Hayley thanked him,

"You can try again after we get to our destination." Hayley's smile then faded.

"Oh no he _won't!_ "

"You'll see!" Dylan said to Hayley. "I'll make love to you yet!" He made kissy noises with his lips. Hayley was disgusted.

Police sirens could be heard. Leo cursed, and sped up. Klaus cursed as the board, cards, and all of the pieces fell to the floor. He sailed into the wall.

"Speed up, Boss. The cops are coming!"

"I _am_ you idiot!" Leo told him.

"The cops are after you?" Hayley asked. "What did you do?"

"Nothing of your concern."

"Well, whatever you guys did, you need to pull over."

"No, I don't."

"Whatever it was; it was wrong, and you need to pull over."

"I don't think so."

 _"PULL OVER_!" When Leo didn't pull over, Hayley tried to take over like she did with the bus.

"What are you _doing?!"_

"Making you pull over."

"Well, I don't want to."

"You have to!"

 _"No!"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Yes!"_ Leo groaned irritably.

"I had _enough_ of you!" He turned the steering wheel, making Hayley loose her grip, and fly into the seats.

"You just _had_ to bring her, didn't you?" Leo snapped at Dylan.

"Sorry, Boss." Dylan apologized. "But, when I see a cute chick," He looked at Hayley. "I can't help myself." This disgusted Hayley.

The RV then slowed down.

 _"No no, no_!" Leo said. "Don't do this to me now."

"What's happening, Boss?" Dylan wanted to know. The RV then stopped. Leo cussed. " _Oh_ , the RV is out of gas!" Cars from outside honked their horns, impatiently.

"Well, you better get out now." Hayley said. "You don't have a choice."

" _Quiet you_!" Leo hissed at her as he thought of what to do next.

"What now, Boss?" Dylan asked.

"I'm _thinking, okay_?!" Leo barked at him.

" _Okay, okay, sheech_! You don't have to shout."

"If I were you, I'd would turn myself in." Hayley put in.

 _"Shut up_!" Leo shouted at him. "You're not helping!"

" _WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED_!" An officer shouted into a megaphone. "Turn yourself in; you can't escape!" Leo then jumped from his seat. He then grabbed the toaster, and threw it in the window, shattering it into a million pieces.

 _"Boss_?" Dylan asked. "What are you doing?" He grabbed the lamp, and did the same thing. " _Boss_?" He threw some utensils. Now, the hole was big enough for an adult.

 _"RUN!"_ He yelled. He jumped out of the window.

" _Boss_!" Dylan ran after him. He came back, and grabbed Hayley's arm.

 _"Hey_!" Hayley cried. She tried to jerk away. "Let _go_ of me!" Dylan dragged him outside. He was just in time to see his boss getting Tasered, and fell to the ground. Terror went to his eyes. " _BOSS!"_ Hayley managed to get free, and ran a safe distance from him. Leo got handcuffed by an officer. So did Dylan. The two got led to police cars, and were forced in. The cars then drove off.

"What about me?" Hayley asked the officer who stayed behind.

"That depends." He told her. He looked at her. "Were you involved in this?"

" _What? No_! I'm innocent!"

"Sure, that's what they all say!""

"But, I'm telling the truth. I am innocent!" He grabbed a portable Lie Detector, and went over to her.

"This Lie Detector will tell me." He turned it on, and it showed him that she wasn't lying. "Well, it checks in. You're innocent."

"I told you."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure." He put the Lie Detector away in his car.

"Can you take me home?" The cop looked at her, and nodded.

"Sure! Where do you live?"

"Langley Falls, Virginia."

"Really?" Hayley nodded. "Well, get in. It'll take a few hours, but I'll take you home safe and sound." Hayley smiled.

"Thanks" She was about to go in, when she remembered Klaus.

 _"Wait, my fish_!" The officer was confused as she went back into the RV.

" _What_?" Hayley grabbed Klaus.

"Hayley," The fish told her. "I was winning, but the board, the cards, und pieces all went flying onto the floor!"

"Well, I'm sorry about that, Klaus." She put him into her pocket, and went back to the cop.

"Okay, I'm ready." The officer was still puzzled, but opened the door for Hayley. Hayley went in. He shut it, and went to the front. Hayley buckled herself in. She cursed herself. She had forgot the bags! She shrugged. Oh well! Hopefully, she won't need them. The officer saw Klaus in the rearview mirror.

"So, what's the story with the fish?" The cop asked when they were on the road a few minutes later.

"Oh, well I just brought him from the pet shop." She lied.

"I see."

"He's for my little brother."

 _"Aw_ ; you're getting him a gift. That's sweet. Wish my daughter were like you. All she does is fight with her little brother."

 _"Yup_ ; I'm so loving!" She sighed as the car drove up. She felt guilty lying to a police officer.

 _"Hey_ ," Klaus remembered. "Didn't we forget the bag with the extra Zip-loc bags?"

"Yeah, but we hopefully won't need them.

"Ja, _hopefully_!"

Suddenly, the car slowed down. Hayley looked up, and gasped. The officer fell head first onto the steering wheel!

 _"What the_?" She tried to wake him. " _Hey, wake up_!" She tried again. _"Wake up!"_ She then gasped, " _Oh my gosh_ , Klaus. I think he passed out."

"Then you know what to do." Klaus told her. "Take the wheel!" Hayley nodded, undid her seatbelt, stood up, pushed the cop to the floor, and took the wheel. Hayley grabbed the dispatcher.

 _"Klaus_!" She said to him, handing him the dispatcher. "Call for back up. Tell them what happened!"

"But we don't know what police car this is!" He told her.

 _"Hold on_! I have an idea!" She looked down at the passed out officer. "Oh, I can't believe I'm about to do this." She dug through his pockets, and found his wallet. Klaus saw this.

" _Uh,_ Hayley. I don't think it's a good idea to steal this cop's wallet."

"I'm not going to steal it. I'm just going to get his ID." She dug it out of the wallet, and tossed it to Klaus. Klaus caught it. "Read it into the dispatcher." She resumed on driving.

"This is Willie Jone's police car." He spoke into the dispatcher. "We're passengers in the car, and he passed out. We need help."

"Where are you?" A female voice answered on the other end.

"We are…" He looked at Hayley. "Where are we, Haley?"

"How the heck should I know?" Hayley replied. "I'm driving. Look out the window, and tell them something." Klaus nodded.

"Right!"

 _"Sir, sir_?" The woman said to him in the dispatcher. "Are you still there?" Klaus spoke into it.

"Ja."

"I need a location."

"Right." Klaus looked out of the window. They were by the 3Stikes Bowing Ally.

"We're near the 3Strikes Bowling Ally."

"Okay, I know where that is. Park, and stay there. The paramedics and I will be there in a jiffy." He told Haley, and they parked in the 3Strikes Bowing Alley.

They just waited a few minutes before a police car followed by an ambulance came. A woman came out of the police car, and two paramedics were behind her.

"I'm Jennet Burnes." The officer spoke.

"I'm Hayley Smith." Hayley said as she and Jennet shook hands. Janet looked around. She looked around, confused.

"Wasn't there someone else? I heard a German accent over the dispatcher."

"Oh, yes." Hayley answered. "There was."

"Well, where is he? I'd like to talk to him." Hayley tried not to show her panic. What was she going to tell her?

"Oh, he…" Hayley looked at the bowling alley, then at Janet. "He's buying us food at the bowling alley."

"We're going to take this man to the hospital." An EMT told Janet. "We believe he suffered a mild heart attack."

"Oh, poor Willie. Okay then" The EMTs put Willie in the back, one got in, as one went to the front. It then went off, blaring its sirens. Janet looked back at Hayley.

"I'll wait here with you for that German guy since you have no car. You both should come with me."

"Oh, no, I can come with you now." Janet shook her head.

"No, we can wait. I both need you at the station for some questions." Hayley could feel the panic again. Now what?

The dispatcher cracked, coming to Hayley's rescue.

"Oh, hang on." Janet said. "I have to answer this." Hayley sighed in relief as Janet went to her car to talk to the person in the dispatcher.

She came back when she was done.

"I have to go." She told Hayley. "A teenager just stole a candy bar from a convenience store. You stay here and eat with your papa, and wait for me. I'll be right back, or I'll have someone else get you."

 _"But_ …" Hayley was about to say something when Janet went into her car, and drove off.

"Now what?" Klaus asked.

"I guess we wait for an officer to pick us up." Hayley said.

"We should try to call home again. See if Roger even left or not."

"Good idea." And with that, they went into the bowing alley.

Hayley asked for a phone right away, and the employee showed her to one. She paid and thanked him. The employee left, as Hayley grabbed the phone and dialed home.

" _Hello_?" Roger asked on the other line.

" _Roger_!" Hayley shouted to him. "What gives, huh? Why didn't you pick up?"

"Oh, Hayley, _hi_! How are you girl?"

"Cut out the crap, Roger, and tell me what was so important then picking Klaus and me up."

"Well for starters, the fish is with you and…" He chuckled lamely. "It's a funny story. I was watching a _South Park_ marathon. I was going to after it, but I guess I forgot." Hayley was steaming mad.

" _Forgot?_ How could you forget?"

" _Hey_ , I'm only alien." Hayley sighed.

"Look, are Mom or Dad home yet?"

But just as Roger was about to answer, a teenager grabbed Klaus and ran off with him.

" _HAYLEY_!" Klaus yelled. Hayley saw this and gasped.

"I'll call you back Roger." She hung up, and ran after the boys. " _Hey_ , come back! That's mine!" The boy stopped, and looked at her. He lifted up the bag.

"You want it?" He questioned.

"You know that I do! Now, hand him over!" The boys laughed.

"You really want this fish, don't you?"

"Well, yes, he belongs to me and my family!" He raised Klaus up.

"Get him!" Hayley tried to reach for him, but couldn't. She jumped for him, but the boy still didn't let her. "Collin, _catch_!" The boy threw him to Collin, and Collin caught him.

"What was _that_ for?!" The boy who threw Klaus, grinned.

"If you want the fish, you got to catch him!" Hayley groaned, and went for Collin. But just as she got to him, Collin threw him to another boy in the group. Hayley turned and went towards him. The boy threw it to the next boy, and just as Hayley went towards him, he threw the bag to the next boy.

The boys kept throwing it from boy to boy, and Hayley tried to jump and grab him in midair. Klaus screamed as he was being thrown back and fourth.

" _Oh,_ you _immature_ boys, just give him to me!" Hayley shouted. Klaus felt like he was going to throw up. But just as he felt like he was going to hurl, the leader told them to stop. The boys stopped. Klaus was in the leader's grasp again. Hayley turned towards him. She tried to grab Klaus.

" _Whoa,"_ The leader said to her. "If you want him…." He looked at a bowling lane, then back at her. "You have to go up against me and my boys in a bowling match."

"But, that's not fair! You have four boys, including yourself against just me."

" _Fine_! Then bowl against me! The highest score gets the fish."

" _What_? I'm not going to bet him!"

"Are you chicken?"

"No, I just…" He and his friends began making chicken noses, and acted like chickens.

" _Fine_ ; you're on!" The boys stopped, and the leader went up to Hayley's face.

" _Excellent_ ; then let's bowl!"

As Hayley and the boy were writing their names on the TV, Hayley saw that the boy was named Ryan.

"What if you lose, Hayley?" Klaus asked her as Ryan bowled. He was in one of the cubbies. "As much as I despise the Smiths, except for you, Steve, and maybe Francine at times, I don't want to go home with that jerk. You _have_ to win me back." Hayley sighed as he looked at him.

"Just pray I can win, Klaus, just pray." And with that, she stood up, and went for her turn.

Hayley couldn't believe it; she was _winning!_ She picked up the ball, ready to throw her last ball. She headed for the lane, she was about to release the ball when…

 _"BOO_!" Someone shouted from behind her. Started, she screamed, releasing the ball. The ball rolled into the gutter. Her opponents laughed. Hayley groaned, and turned to the kid who had started her.

 _"Not fair!"_ She cried. "You startled me; I couldn't concentrate!"

 _"Tough break_!" Said the boy. "Now, it's Ryan's turn." He looked at Ryan. "You got this Ryan." Ryan went to pick up his bowl.

"He pushed me." Hayley told him.

"I know." Ryan said back. "I told him to. Now, stand back and watch me win this thing!" Hayley scowled at him, stood up, and went to Klaus.

"He told that guy to push me on purpose, Klaus." Hayley said to him.

"I saw that boy push you." Klaus said. "What a jerk. You could still win though."

"But he's at 199 points, and I'm at 200. The only way I can win is if he doesn't score any points." Klaus shrugged.

"It could still happen."

Luckily, that did happen. Ryan got two gutter balls, making Hayley the winner. Hayley cheered as she ran over to them. Klaus cheered from inside the bag.

 _"I WON_!" Hayley cried out in joy. "Isn't Karma the b-word?" Her rivals just all glared at her. "Now, I get to keep my fish." Ryan whispered something to his friend. Hayley noticed this. "What did you whisper to him just now?" They didn't answer. Ryan went off as his friends surrounded Hayley. Hayley was confused. _"Guys_? What are you doing?" But instead of answering, a boy punched her in the stomach. Hayley fell to the floor. She was about to get up, but the same boy punched her again. Ryan grabbed Klaus, and carried him off.

 _"HAYLEY_!" Klaus screamed. " _HELP; SAVE ME_!" But Hayley was too busy being beat up by the boys and the other noise to hear her.

An employee saw the fight, and ran over.

 _"That's enough_!" He said, pushing the boys aside, and helping Hayley up to her feet. She now had a puffy lip, and a black eye. "I'm going to call all of your parents about this." He looked at Hayley. "Are you okay?

"Yeah." Hayley answered. "I'm fine."

"Good. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"If these boys cause you trouble again, tell me. In the meantime, you should call your parents about this." Hayley nodded in agreement. "I'll go get something for your puffy lip and for your eye."

"I will." The man then left. Hayley looked behind at the boys at the cabbies and gasped. Where was Klaus?"

"Where's Klaus?" She wanted to know. The boys were confused.

 _"Who_?" Her puncher asked.

"Klaus, my fish." The boy pointed up the stairs.

"Ask Ryan." Hayley ran up the stairs as the boys laughed.

When Hayley saw Ryan, she marched up to him, and shoved him up to the wall.

 _"Where is he?!"_ She demanded.

"Where is who?" Ryan pretended.

"You know who; my fish!" Ryan pointed behind him.

"Vending machines. I think he thought that it had fish food." Hayley released him, and ran to the vending machine. She gasped when she saw Klaus in the snack one. Klaus yelled something to her, but she couldn't hear.

"Oh Klaus; how _could_ he do this to you?" She said. She got up. "Don't worry; I'll go get someone to get you out." She went off.

She came back minutes later with an employee. Some kids stood in front of it, wondering why there was a fish inside.

"Move aside, kids." The employee ordered.

 _"Hey, Sir_ ," One of the little boys spoke. "Why is there a live fish in the snack machine?"

"It's not supposed to." The employee produced a key from out of his pocket, opened the machine, grabbed Klaus, and closed it. He locked it shut, and handed him to Hayley.

"Here." He said. Hayley grabbed him.

"Thanks." The man stood up, and left. Hayley looked at Klaus.

"Are you okay, Klaus?" Hayley asked the fish.

"Ja." Klaus said. "But that Ryan is such a jerk! He stole me, stole the key to the vending machine, and locked me up in the snack machine! Can't you believe that?"

"Yeah," Hayley said. "People can be so cruel."

"That guy is such a sore loser." Hayley chuckled.

"You got that right."

"Well, I'll go call Roger again. If so some reason, my parents are still not home, I'll call for a taxi. We can then go to a bus station or a train station to get us back to Langley Falls."

"Gut idea." Klaus told her. "It's late, I'm sure your parents will be home by now!" Hayley put Klaus back in her pocket.

"Well, I'm going to call for a taxi." Hayley said to Klaus." Klaus was confused.

"Aren't your parent or parents coming? Were they home?"

"Oh, they were both home. But Roger told me I should get home myself, and I agreed. I don't want them driving all this way just to drive me back. Besides, I have enough money for the transportation."

"Okay, whatever gets us home safe and sound."

"Hopefully, we don't get into another misadventure."

"Hopefully. I'm going to ask someone for the taxi number." And with that, Hayley picked up Klaus and went to ask someone for the number to call to get a taxi.

After the call, the man who broke up the fight found her, and gave her an ice pack for her lip and eye. Hayley thanked him, and went to wait for the taxi.

Hayley and Klaus went outside to wait for the taxi. Her black eye and swollen lip were now gone. The yellow vehicle arrived, and stopped in front of them. The cub driver got out, held the door for them, and they got in.

Hayley told the taxi driver where they wanted to go when he got in his side, and buckled up. The taxi driver then started the ignition, and drove off.

Klaus and Hayley's troubles were not yet over.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

The taxi stopped in front of the bus station. Hayley unbuckled herself, and she and the driver got out.

"Thanks," Hayley told the driver as she headed him the money.

"Have a nice trip!"

"I hope so." She then went into the bus station. The taxi driver went back into his taxi and drove away.

The bus to Langley Falls wasn't until the next morning, and because they didn't have enough money, they had to sleep at the bus station.

 _"Attention_!" The PA system boomed out the net morning witch woke Hayley and Klaus up. The two stretched and yawned. "The bus to Langley Falls, Virginia has just arrived. Please form a line at the door and wait until everyone else leaves the bus." Haley went out of her seat, and went to the door where other people had formed a line,

 _"Hey, look_!" Someone shouted. "It's my lady!" _Oh no_! Haley panicked. She recognized that voice!

 _"Uh, oh_!" Klaus said, looking at Dylan. "Hayley, don't look now." But it was too late, Hayley saw him. He was with Leo.

"Hey, love!" Dylan shouted, waving to her. "Remember me? Of course you do, I'm hard to resist!" Dylan sent her air kisses.

"Oh _, gosh_!" Hayley told herself. "Why can't that jerk leave me alone?" Police sirens then could be heard from outside.

 _"Dang it!"_ Leo cursed. "They caught up to us!" He looked at Dylan. "Dylan, come on!" He began running. Dylan didn't through; he kept saying at Hayley, sighing heavenly.

"I can look at you for hours!" Dylan said to himself. Hayley looked away.

 _Just look away, Hayley Smith_. She thought to herself. _Just look away_.

"Just look away, Hayley Smith. Just look away." Klaus repeated out loud. Hayley looked at him.

 _"Hey_ , I just said that in my mind!" She argued.

"Well, I'm sorry." The goldfish argued back. "I can't hear your mind!"

 _"Whoa_ , Klaus!" Hayley said. "I'm sorry; it's no big deal. I don't know why I got mad." Klaus sighed.

"Ja; me either. I'm sorry too." Dylan then grabbed Hayley, and started dragging her away.

 _"Hey!_ " Hayley yelled. "Let _go_ of me! What is _wrong_ with you?!"

"I lost you once." Dylan said. "I'm not losing you again!"

 _"SECRITY_!" No one came. " _SECURITY! SECRITY! Gosh_ , why isn't anybody coming?!" Klaus saw that they were having lunch, playing video games on their handhelds, or talking on their cell phones.

"They're busy." Klaus answered.

"Busy doing what?"

"Being complete jackbutts who think things are more important!" Hayley screamed as she was being taken away. A security guard then looed up.

"Hey, Mark." He said to his friend as they were playing their DS systems. Did you hear something?"

"No, Jay." Mark said back. Jay shrugged.

"Want to continue being complete jackbutts and not do our jobs, thus having us fired from this poopy job?"

"Works for me." So, the two did just that by playing their video games again.

Hayley was dragged to a car.

"Let _go_ of me!" Hayley yelled, freeing herself from Dylan. " _Creep_!" She was about to go when Dylan pushed her into the car. Leo had opened the car door. Hayley was about to run out, when Leo closed the door on her face. Hayley yelped. Her nose started to bleed. She held it.

"Those idiots broke my nose!" She said. When Leo and Dylan got to their seats, and bucked up, Leo drove off. Hayley sailed back and forth, screaming. Klaus fell onto the floor.

"Buckle up, honey." Dylan said. "It might be a long ride." When Hayley sat down, she buckled up. She grabbed Klaus as he was about to roll away, and put him back into her pocket.

" _Ow!"_ Hayley cried. "My nose; it still hurts!" Dylan turned back and saw this. He gasped. He tapped his boss on the soldier. Leo turned to him, angrily.

" _What?_!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry to bother you Sir, but we need to take her to a clinic or something. Her nose is broke, and it's bleeding."

"Only because your boss broke it by slamming the car door in my face!" Hayley told them. " _Ow; oooh, ow!"_

 _"Oh gee_ , Dylan, I'd _love_ to take this young lady to the clinic!" Leo responded. Dylan nodded.

"Then, let's go!" He said.

"There's just one thing." Dylan was puzzled by this.

"What's that, Sir?"

"The police are after us, so we don't have time. Plus we're wanted criminals."

"Oh, well, we'll just go to a clinic that doesn't know us."

 _"WE DON'T HAVE MONEY_!"

"Oh, right; we're not in Canada. No free healthcare." He looked back at Hayley. "Can you hold it? Once we lose the police; we'll think of a plan for your nose." Hayley glared at him. Dylan looked at his boss again. "Sorry, but she can't wait. She needs medical attention too."

"Well too F-bomb bad!"

"I'll see if there's something in here that'll help." Leo sighed as Dylan opened stuff nearby.

" _Look_ , we're in a car. She needs ice or something, There's nothing in here that'll…" Dylan then opened the front compartment. Inside was a First-Aid Kit.

"Oh, look! A First-Aid Kit! This might have something." Leo sighed again as he opened it, and spotted an icepack, and Kleenexes. He took them out. "An Ice-pack and Kleenexes; these'll help!" He put away the kit, and offered the ice pack and Kleenexes to Hayley. "Here, put these on your nose. The Kleenex will help the bleeding and the ice pack will help with the swelling." Hayley looked at him, confused.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked.

"I care about you. You're my love." Hayley groaned, but took the ice pack. "Thanks." She put it on her nose, and sighed with relief.

 _"Better_?" Dylan wanted to know.

"Better, but this doesn't change my opinion about you."

"You'll warm up to me."

"No I won't." Dylan raised his eyebrows up and down.

"You'll see!" Hayley groaned again.

"I wonder why they're wanted criminals." Klaus wondered out loud to Hayley. Hayley shrugged.

"Who knows? Rape, among other things. Frankly, I don't give a da…"

"You must be wondering why we're wanted by the cops." Dylan said to her. Hayley looked at him. "I heard you ask yourself that question in a German accent. You must be having multiple personality disorder due to the broken nose. Strange, I didn't think that was a side effect from a broken nose." He then laughed. "Then again, I wouldn't know. I never had it, a broken nose that is, or multiple personality disorder. But, I hope that I'll never get either of them." Hayley just looked at him. How stupid _was_ this guy? The car then slowed down.

 _"No, no, no!"_ Leo cursed when the car came to a complete stop. "Not again! _Ugh_ ; twice in one day?"

"I _know_!" Dylan agreed with him _. "Man_ , what rotten luck! Why didn't you check the gas gage before you stole this car?" Leo glared at him.

"Because I just stole it, and didn't notice how close it was to running empty!"

"Well, now we learned our lesson, didn't we? Always check the gas gauge before you steal it." Leo only groaned. He opened his door.

"Come on; we can still make our get away! Grab the stash, and let's bolt!" He got out. So did Dylan. Dylan then opened Hayley's door, and let her out. He held her back as she was making her escape, and dragged her to the trunk.

They all looked inside the trunk, and Hayley and Klaus gasped. They were boxes of cigarettes.

"You _stole_ these cigarettes?" Hayley questioned. Dylan nodded, as he and his boss grabbed some boxes.

"Yes." Dylan answered. "We're going to sell them to people on the street, including kids who are far too young to smoke. You can help carry the boxes if you want."

"I'll _never_ help out criminals." Dylan shrugged.

"Fine. Suit yourself!"

 _"Dylan_!" Leo called to him. Dylan looked at him.

" _What?_ " He asked. Leo pointed to a little strip of greenery nearby.

"Once we have all of these, we run and hide behind those trees. Once the cops loose us, we steal another car."

"And you will check to see if the gas gauge is full this time?"

 _"Yes_! I'll check to see if the gas gauge is full!" Dylan smiled.

"Good."

"Where are the police?" Hayley wondered out loud. "They should have arrested you by now." She then heard police sirens. "Ah; there they are!"

 _"RUN_!" Leo shouted. Once they had all of the boxes, they ran off. Dylan ran back, and with one free hand, grabbed Hayley, and dragged her while trying to juggle the four boxes in his other hand. He and Hayley made it, but unfortunately the boxes fell to the ground.

 _"Shoot_!" Dylan cursed. He was about to go back, when Leo held him back.

"Forget them." He told him. "The police are here. We can always steal again if we need more." Dylan stayed back. He had a tight firm on Hayley.

 _"HEY_!" Hayley shouted.

"Shut her up!" Leo ordered.

" _OVER HERE! OVE…"_ Dylan clasped his hand over her mouth, muffleing her scream.

"Sorry, my love." Dylan told her. "But I have to do this; otherwise we'll get caught."

Dylan then saw his boss, grabbing a man out of his car, and throwing him onto the ground. Dylan dragged Hayley to the car, they all got in, and drove off before the owner of the car could stop them.

"Did you check the gas gauge?" Dylan wanted to know as he buckled his seat belt.

" _Wha_ …" Leo started then groaned, then quick checked the gas. It was full. He looked back at Dylan. "It's full, happy?" He saw a gas station out of Dylan's window. "There's a gas station around you. He probably just filled it." Dylan smiled.

"You're learning." Hayley then saw a baby beside her, sleeping in his baby seat.

"There's a baby here." Hayley said.

"Is the baby sleeping?" Leo asked.

"Yes, he is."

"Well, if he doesn't wake up, and begins crying, we'll be fine." The baby then stirred, opened his eyes and yawned.

"The baby's up."

"I don't care. As long as it doesn't start cryin…." The baby burst out crying. "And he's crying."

"Well, _shush_ him! You're a girl, aren't you?"

"Yeah, what does that mean?"

"You're a mom, aren't you?"

 _"No_ ; I'm only 18! I'm not even pregnant!" He looked at Dylan. "Or at least I _hope_ not!"

"I'll give you a baby!" Dylan volunteered. Hayley looked disgusted, and glared at him.

"Don't you dare!"

"Okay, maybe later." Hayley rolled his eyes.

"Maybe _never!"_

"Would you two _knock it off, AND JUST QUEIT THE BABY_?!" Leo demanded. Hayley looked at the baby.

 _"Hey;_ it's all right." She said to the baby in a soothing voice. "It's all right; we'll get out of here, but for now you have to start crying." But the baby didn't stop crying. He wailed and wailed. Leo groaned.

"Okay; new plan. When it's less traffic, I'm going to briefly stop the car, and Dylan, you are going to throw the baby out." Hayley, Klaus, and Dylan were horrified by this.

"You can't do that!" Hayley told him. "That's horrible; he's a _baby_!"

" _Yeah_!" Dylan added. "We could claim him as our own, and call him Sherman since I don't now his real name."

"Well, I'm sorry!" Leo said. "I'm a horrible guy." He then noticed fewer cars. "Okay; I'll stop now." He stopped the car. "Okay; throw the baby out."

"I'm _not_ going to throw out our Sherman!" Dylan said, his arms across his chest. "And you can't make me."

"His name _isn't_ Sherman!" Hayley snapped. "And we're _not_ throwing him out!" Leo sighed.

 _"Look_ ; I don't need _three_ babies in here; I'll throw him out myself!" Hayley and Dylan shouted out their protests as Leo unbuckled his seatbelts. He opened the door. But, before he could go out, they all heard German singing. The baby's crying got less and less, then the baby stopped altogether, and the baby fell back asleep. Leo shut his door.

"Who was that singing?" Leo wanted to know. Dylan shrugged.

"Don't know." He admitted. "But it quieted Sherman." Hayley looked down at Klaus.

"Was that a German lullaby?" She asked him.

"Ja, it was." Klaus admitted. "It was Brahms' Lullaby. I sang it to you when you were a baby." Hayley smiled.

"That was a good thing you did, Klaus."

"Well, I couldn't let Leo throw him out of the window."

"Okay," Leo declared. "That singing might've saved the baby _this_ time, but if he starts crying again, I throw him out of the window!" He was about to drive on, when officers surrounded the car, pointing their guns. Leo cussed.

 _"Out of the car!"_ An officer shouted in his megaphone.

"I don't _think_ so!" Leo said. He was about to drive off when Dylan unlocked the door. Leo glared at him. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because you almost killed our future baby. That must not go unpunished. Plus, they would've caught up to us anyway." Leo groaned.

"We could have got away."

"I don't think so, boss."

"Yeah, we would've!"

"I have to go with your minion on this one." Hayley spoke.

"Shut your mouth!" Leo shouted to her. This angered Dylan.

" _Hey!"_ He said. "Don't shout at her." He looked at Hayley. "I also did it for you, my love." Hayley groaned as Leo got out, followed by Dylan.

"Put your hands behind your back!" The officer that had the megaphone ordered. Leo did just that.

 _"Wait_." Dylan said. He opened Hayley's door. Hayley got out.

 _"QUINTiN_!" The owner of the car shouted, unbuckling Quentin from his car seat, and cradling him. Quintin who had awoken, burst out crying again. "Oh, sorry; I was so excited that I didn't know you were sleeping. _There, there_ , you're safe. Daddy's got you." Hayley looked at Dylan and smiled.

"Thanks." She thanked him. "But, this doesn't mean I love you."

"Anything for you love."

"I'm _serious!_ I don't love you."

"Whatever." Dylan put his hands behind his back, so he could be cuffed. Unaware to Hayley, he pickpocketed Hayley's wallet from out of her pocket. Klaus gasped. He tried telling Hayley about it, but Hayley ignored him. Dylan, as well as Leo was being led to the police car, and got in.

"It's you again." Hayley saw that it was Janet, coming up to her. "Boy; these crooks really have something on you, don't they?" Hayley gave out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah; no kidding!"

"So, did you see your dad?" Hayley nodded.

"Yeah. We then went to the bus station, and that's when they took me."

"So, we still haven't questioned you yet."

"If you take me to the police station, I'll call him there."

"Are you sure?" Hayley nodded.

"I'm sure."

"Okay." And with that, the officer led her to her car, and they drove off.

At the police station, Hayley _did_ call her dad, her _real_ dad, and Stan answered.

 _"Dad_!" Hayley said over the phone. "Thank _gosh_ you answered!"

"Oh, hey, Hayley." Stan answered on the other line. "How are you? Are you having a good time with My Morning Jacket? Where are you now?"

"I'm fine, Stan!" Klaus shouted into the phone.

"Oh, Klaus." Stan said. "I forgot Hayley took you." Klaus sighed.

"Of course you did, Stan."

"No wonder why we didn't hear a German accent at the house."

 _"Anyways, Dad_ ," Hayley resumed. "We're at the police station. Our bus went into the lake, killing everyone but Klaus and I. We are not going to follow My Morning Jacket anymore. Can you pick us up?"

"Sure." Stan said. Hayley told him where they were. "It's going to take me a few hours, but I'll be there."

"Thanks, Dad." Hayley hung up.

"I thought you didn't want your parent to have to pick you up, und drive us back." Klaus remembered.

"I know what I said. But, after all the things that we went though, I just want to get home without anymore mishaps."

"I understand. But, you know we can still get into mishaps."

"I know." Janet then came up to them.

"I believe this is yours." Hayley turned to her and saw that she had her wallet. She gasped. She felt around her pockets and realized they were empty.

" _My wallet_!" She grabbed it, and put it into her pockets. "Thanks; I didn't even now it was missing."

"That guy Dylan must've took it out of your pocket before he and Leo left in the police car. That or Leo." Hayley sighed.

"No; I bet it was Dylan."

"You're lucky he didn't get a chance to spend them."

"Yeah." Janet then left. Hayley and Klaus went to wait for Stan.

"Why didn't you tell me about my wallet, Klaus?" Hayley asked him as she went to a chair.

"I tried." Klaus admitted. "You ignored me, so I gave up. The important thing is you have it now."

"Yeah, I guess."

 _"DAD!"_ Hayley cried as she jumped to hug her dad as soon as she saw him enter. Her dad hugged her back.

 _"Hayley_! Sorry about My Morning Jacket."

"That's okay. I'm not really ready to be away from you, Mom, and Steve for that long yet. I can do that when I move out."

"Of course, sweetie."

"Did you miss me, Stan?" Klaus questioned. Stan groaned as he and Haley went towards the door. Janet and other officers waved their farewells as they left.

"Did you really have to bring back the fish, honey?"

 _"So, Hayley_ ," Stan said on the drive home. "Why don't you tell me about what you and the fish have went through these last couple of days."

"Well, Stan," Klaus began. "It was a heck of a couple of days." Stan grew mad.

"I wasn't talking to you, fish!" Klaus sighed.

Hayley told her father all about what happened. She also agreed with Klaus. It _was_ a _heck_ of a couple of days!


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

 _"HAYLEY_!" Klaus called for her a few days later. He was in the family room, on the table in a new fishbowl. Hayley went to him.

"What is it, Klaus?" Hayley wanted to know.

"I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes, und put out your hands."

"Will I like the surprise Klaus? You are not going to trick me, are you?"

" _Heavens, no_! Hayley, you need to trust me."

"I wouldn't trust him, Hayley." Roger said as he passed by. Klaus glared at him.

"Shut up, Roger!" Roger shrugged.

" _Whatevs_ ; don't say I didn't warn you!" He then left.

"Okay, Klaus." Hayley said. "I trust you." She closed her eyes and put out her hands. "I'm ready!"

Klaus took out a new cell phone from the bag, and put in her hand.

"Okay." The fish said. "You can look now." Hayley opened her eyes and looked at what she had, and gasped. "Ta-da! What do you think?"

 _"Oh my gosh_! _Klaus_ ; how did you get the money to afford all of this?"

"Between you and me," He looked all around. When no one was in the room, besides them, he told Hayley. "I stole some money from out of Stan's wallet.

"I should tell Dad about this." Hayley said, but smiled. "But, thank you." Stan then screamed. Hayley grabbed Klaus, and all went to the bedroom. Steve and Francine were also there.

"What is it, Stan?" Francine asked.

"I'm missing $60 in my wallet, Francine. Someone stole from me." Francine looked at Steve.

 _"What_?" Steve questioned. "It wasn't me."

 _"ROGER_!" Francine yelled. Roger entered the room.

"You called?" The alien asked.

"Roger, did you take from my husband's wallet?" Roger looked at Stan, then back at Francine.

"No." He admitted. Francine put her hands on her hips. "I _swear; honest_ , I didn't do it! _Gosh_ ; just because I did stuff bad in the past, and still do, _doesn't_ mean you can automatically accuse me, and make me the boy who cried wolf. It's not fair!"

 _Oh, this is_ _gold_! Klaus thought to himself, but then sighed. _But, if I want to be a man again, I got to be mature and take full responsibility._ He was about to speak, when Hayley beat him to it.

"It was me." She lied. Her parents looked at her, confused. "I know I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry. I was just so upset that I broke my cell phone. I'm ready for whatever punishment you give me, Dad."

"Nein!" Klaus said. "It was me. Hayley's just claiming it was her so I wouldn't get in trouble, und I like it, but I take full responsibility." Hayley took Klaus to a corner of the room.

"What are you _doing,_ Klaus?" Hayley asked the fish. "I can't let you do this. You have to put of with enough crap from this family as it is."

"Hayley; I appreciate what you're doing for me, really I do. But, I did it. Und it wouldn't be right if you have to suffer for it."

 _"But, Klaus_ …"

"As much as I don't want to do this, I must. It's the adult thing to do." Hayley sighed.

"Okay, Klaus, if you're sure." She brought Klaus near her parents. Klaus looked at Stan.

"I'm sorry, Stan. I'm ready for my punishment." Stan cleared his throat.

"Okay, Klaus. You have to do what I say to pay off all of the money." Klaus sighed.

"Agreed."

"Klaus will do half, and I'll do half." Hayley said.

"You don't have to do this, Hayley." Klaus told her.

"No, but I want to." Hayley said back. "What you did was wrong, but it was also sweet." Klaus smiled.

"Thank you." Hayley smiled back.

"You're welcome."

The next morning, Klaus dusted the walls that he could reach, as Hayley was raking the fall leaves outside.

"You missed a spot." Roger said as he was supervising Klaus' work. Klaus sighed.

"You know," He began. "You should be doing this, und raking the leaves. It would be great payback for not picking Hayley and me up."

 _"Yeah, yeah_ , but this is what you get for stealing from out of Stan's wallet, fish. You're lucky that you have a friend like Hayley to help you out on the stuff you can't do because you're a fish. Now, come on; redo that spot and dust away! You don't hear Hayley complaining, do you? Now, let's go!" He clapped his hands. _"Chop-chop_!" Klaus sighed.

"Sometimes, I wish you people and alien were more like Hayley, and care about me."

"Well, we're not. Now, _chop-chop; let's go_!" Klaus sighed again, but resumed on dusting.


End file.
